1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a master cylinder apparatus for vehicles, which is attached to a bar type steering handle. More particularly, this invention relates to an adjusting apparatus which can alter the operational feeling of the operating lever.
2. Description of the Related Art
A master cylinder for vehicles, which can change the operational feeling of the operating lever, is disclosed in Published Examined Japanese Utility Model No. 62-1834, for example. This master cylinder has an operating lever pivoted on its lever bracket and an adjusting pivot block provided rotatable at an urging arm of the operating lever; the pivot block serves to change the thrust amount of a push rod. The adjusting pivot block has a plurality of recesses with different depths formed therein. The push rod has one end abutting against the rear end of the piston of the master cylinder and the other end engaged with one of the recesses. Therefore, the stroke required for the free end of the piston to block the relief port of the master cylinder, i.e., the invalid stroke, can be varied by selecting one of the recesses, causing the push rod to engage with the selected recess, then changing the thrust amount of the push rod. This permits a rider to alter the amount of movement of the operating lever until the invalid stroke is released in order to select the desired operational feeling.
Although the above master cylinder permits selection among different operational feelings by changing the invalid stroke, it is not possible to alter the operating feeling caused by the reactive force of the piston which is generated upon generation of a liquid pressure to be transmitted to the operating lever.